The present invention relates to therapeutic and orthopedic devices, more specifically to a therapeutic glove for use with arthritically stricken hands. Rheumatoid Arthritis (RA) is a chronic autoimmune disease with inflammation of the joints and marked deformities. It is a progressively crippling disease with no known cure. The disease causes deformity and instability of joints that result in functional losses in the hand. Even though RA can affect any synovial joint, the metacarpophalangeal (MCP) is the most common site of involvement and is critical for proper finger function. As RA progresses in individuals, the MCP joints in the hand are involved, causing loss of manual dexterity. Loss of such dexterity and hand function leaves those afflicted incapable of performing routine acts of normal daily living, including buttoning, tying, and basics of dressing and hygiene.
The Arthritis Foundation estimates (2009) the number of individuals afflicted with arthritis in the U.S. is 46 million. Arthritis and rheumatic conditions cost the U.S. economy 128 billion dollars (2003). Arthritis is the second most frequently reported chronic condition in the United States. It is caused by inflammation of the joints, which erode, stiffen and deform over time. Early intervention with a treatment program is optimal to minimize joint erosion.
Various treatments exist to relieve joint pain and prevent further damage to the joint tissue by reducing the inflammation, such as immobilization, medication, application of heat and pressure, and splinting. Gold as a component of medicine, has also been used to treat rheumatic disease since the turn of the century. However, gold accumulates in much smaller amounts in joint tissues than in other areas of the body, such as the bone marrow, and the use of ingested gold is associated with some health risks. In some treatments of joints, use of gold-coated implants or injections of gold or gold-containing lotions are used to reduce joint erosion and relieve pain, though precisely how it works remains a mystery. It is well known that the efficacy of gold has been well supported in many studies. Studies have also shown that patients with rheumatoid arthritis (RA) who wear gold rings may have delayed disease progression in the ringed and adjacent joints. In a study of left ring finger joints of 30 long-term ring wearers and 25 long-term non-ring wearers, x-rays showed significant delayed disease progression in the ringed and adjacent joints. Gold from the rings apparently passes through the skin into the local lymph glands down to the knuckle joint. Gold pieces of jewelry are known to continually abrade during the time they are worn and with certain activities or exterior forces can abrade at greater quantities.
Another type of treatment for arthritis is by immobilization, where splint type devices are used to hold the fingers in extension or to realign angularly deviated fingers to improve hand functions. Such splints share one or more undesirable attributes. Typically, splints are manufactured with bulky materials and wire outriggers. Splints cause the fingers to abduct (spread out) when wearing them. Splints immobilize the wearer's hand from being able to perform tasks that require manual dexterity, from dressing oneself to typing.
In another treatment for temporarily relieving some of the symptoms of arthritic hands or skin conditions, compression gloves continuously apply pressure to the hand for long periods of time. However, the beneficial effects of compression gloves are temporary and do not provide lasting relief.